Heaven
by Mrs.Foxx
Summary: Once again he sighed sadly, because once again his little girl stared up at him smiling and waiting for her papa to come sing the rest of the lullaby, but that would'nt happen. he was still in Kohona. fluffy NejKanky


Mrs. Foxx: Hey my first fic! I luv this couple there should be more stories on them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song!

HEAVEN

The sound of a baby crying echoed threw the mansion. It was 2 am in the village of the sand. Gaara, the kazekage, his brother and right hand man, Kankuro, and their sister, Temari were currently in Kohona. Which left the baby and its father to fend for themselves.

The father sleepily out of his bed, and walked into the adjoining room where his child lay in her bassinette. He walked over and looked down at his crying child just as he had every night for the past three weeks. He sighed," what am I going to do with you, Tattiona? You're going to have to get used to this. We both can't always be here. You're not gonna get the whole lullaby tonight, and most likely not tomorrow either."

He was answered by more wailing.

A figure ran through the desert at breakneck speed. He was in a hurry to get home. It has been three weeks since he last saw his family, so he couldn't wait to see them. His business in Kohona was finished, so when he was excused he wasted no time in leaving.

'Tattiona'

A smile graced his face as he thought of his beautiful little girl, and the miracle that gave her to him.

Suna and Kohona banned together to save the last few mages in Japan from a terrifying enemy. He and his koi saved the e3ldest mage in the village. In thanks she gave his koi a potion and said, "Drink this and you will be able to have the one thing you want most in your life, but have thought that you could never have." A few weeks later his love was pregnant.

He was broken from thoughts when he realized that he was home. Quietly he walked into the mansion, careful not to wake anyone. He headed straight for his room, and almost panicked when he found it empty. But then he heard singing coming from the adjoining room. A smile graced his lips and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he leaned against the door frame to watch one of the most beautiful scenes he's ever seen.

He pulled a chair up to the bassinette before he began to sing.

'_**Tell me have you heard the story**_

_**That took place not long ago**_

'**_Bout an angel up in heaven_**

_**They say she up and ran away from home**_

_**Word is she had unfinished business**_

_**So back on earth she had to flea**_

_**Well you know I'm so elated **_

_**Because she's layin' right here next to me'**_

Tattiona stopped crying and reached out to her father. He smiled and picked her up before continuing.

'_**And when God woke up that morning **_

_**And he called**_

_**Called out her name**_

_**And when she didn't answer**_

_**Heaven will never ever ever ever be **_

_**Heaven will never be the same**_

_**Never be the same'**_

He stood and walked around a little never taking his eyes off of hers, so much like his own, and never noticing the figure in the door way.

'_**Always dreamed that it would happen**_

_**I just didn't know exactly when**_

_**All my life I've been waiting for something amazing**_

_**Said it took a while but now I know**_

_**So tell me can I get a witness**_

_**If you believe in miracles **_

_**And the proof I have is living**_

_**And my life will never ever ever be**_

_**And your life don't have to be'**_

He laid his daughter back in her bassinette.

_**At times it seems we take for granted**_

_**How precious life can be**_

_**Just hold on and I'm sure you'll understand it**_

_**Bringing into this life **_

_**A precious boy or girl'**_

Once again he sighed sadly, because once again his little girl stared up at him smiling and waiting for her papa to come and sing the rest of the lullaby. That wouldn't happen tonight though. He was still in Kohona.

"Neji, aren't you going to finish it?" the figure made himself known.

"Kankuro! You're back!" Neji spun around.

Kankuro walked up to his koi and kissed him gently. "Yes, finally. Now aren't you going to finish singing? She's waiting for you."

"No, she's waiting for you. She'll just cry if I finish it. She misses you and wants you to sing your part to her."

Kankuro nodded, and picked up his child. Neji rested his head on his husbands shoulder as he finished the song.

'_**And God woke up that morning**_

_**Said "where is my little angel gone?"**_

**_And when she didn't answer_**

_**Heaven will never ever ever ever be**_

_**Heaven will never be**_

_**The same'**_

Tattiona fell asleep with a smile on her face, for the first time in three weeks, because her papa completed her story.

A/N: k so wut you think? Review please. Luv ya!


End file.
